OMELAS!
by Vante.lyn
Summary: 'Kau tahu apa itu'..'Elang Alap Eurasia'/'Abraxas'/ini tentang dua dunia, mana yang kau pilih?/ [10/10 Selamat Hari Kesehatan Jiwa Sedunia ] New Chapter Pt5 Ending Trivia Answer
1. Prologue

**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC MUTLAK,** **ALUR GAJE** **, AU!, Genre diragukan, NO OC**

 **.**

 **.**

Prologue; Omelas

.

Langkah kakiku terhenti tepat di tepi perempatan jalan kota. Ada banyak mobil berlalu lalang dan keramaian orang-orang berpakaian halloween.

Beberapa dari mereka begitu sopan, para anak muda saling melemparkan senyuman dan para orang tua berbincang ramah dengan sesama.

Dijalan yang lain anak-anak berlari menyelinap kesana kemari, saling kejar dan beberapa berebut permen kapas.

Suara piano yang tidak terampil, meskipun aku tahu bagian yang sedang dimainkan adalah bagian yang aku mainkan sebelumnya, tapi apa ini, pikirku.

Aku mulai goyah seperti seorang pemabuk, tubuhku bergerak mengikuti sumber suara tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Beberapa mobil melewatiku dengan cepat, lampu depan bersinar dan angin yang terhempas saat mobil lewat didepanku. Aku bisa mendengar suara makian dari pengemudi, namun aku mengabaikannya.

Kutengadahkan wajahku menghadap gedung pencakar langit yang menembus gumpalan awan kelabu. Begitu kontras dengan keadaan kota yang ramai dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Suara kepakan sayap dari kawanan burung walet membuat atensiku beralih ke arah konstruksi bangunan.

Disana, dari arah barat sebuah minibus baru aja menabrak palang pembatas jalan, beberapa detik berikutnya minibus itu terbakar.

Sirine mobil polisi, keributan orang-orang, dan suara kepakan sayap terdengar saling berbenturan. Aku terdiam.

Suara piano yang aku dengar sebelumnya telah hilang. Hal-hal aneh muncul saat aku memejamkan mata.

Lalu pandanganku terhalang oleh kabut asap. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba fokus, tetap semuanya kabur.

Kabut sialan ini benar-benar tidak mengizinkan indra penglihatanku untuk melihat pada hal-hal didepan sana.

Sesuatu menabrak pundakku dengan kasar. Aku berabalik, lalu aku sadar jika aku sendirian. Orang-orang yang berada dikota ramai ini lenyap. Begitu juga dengan suara nyanyian dan musik yang tidak terampil.

Aku berjalan mundur.

Hilir angin mengantarakan suara raungan tersiksa dengan namaku didalamnya. Semakin aku menjauh, semakin jelas pula suara tersebut pada indra pendengaranku.

Berikutnya aku berlari, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membawaku pergi dari tempat aneh ini.

Tubuhku ambruk, mencium bau khas dari tanah yang basah. Sesuatu menjegal kakiku.

Aku melirik kebelakang dari ekor mataku, menangkap sepasang tangan pucat yang menggenggam erat kedua kakiku. Tangan pucat dengan kuku-kuku hitam legam, luka sayatan yang bernanah serta luka robek yang cukup besar.

Bau busuk memenuhi rongga hidung. Memaksaku untuk menahan nafas beberapa kali.

Tangan itu menarikku paksa kedalam kabut yang lebih tebal. Aku meronta dan berteriak. Namun aku sadar jika aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hanya ada udara kosong yang berhasil lolos dari rongga mulut.

Kemudian seseorang membalilkkan tubuhku dengan mudah, membuatku langsung bertatap muka dengan kerumunan orang mati, bau busuk para orang mati itu semakin membuatku mual.

Aku kembali meronta dan berteriak, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongku. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan satu-satunya cahaya remang disana kian menghilang, aku panik dan semakin kuat meronta.

— _Run, Melos!_

.

Tbc.

 **Thanks for reading~! /\ Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak. J** **ika tidak mau yowes baca aja /**


	2. Chapter 1 Novel dan Kacamata

**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC** **, AU!,** **ALUR Cepetan** **, Disediakan untuk** **ASUPAN** **diri sendiri, Sudut pandang** **jelas** **ngehe.**

 **.**

Omelas

.

.

Sunyi.

Hal pertama yang menyambutku ketika aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih dengan sebuah lampu neon menyala.

Tanganku bergerak meraba sisi wajahku yang terasa aneh, aku tidak ingat sejak kapan pipi sebelah kiriku dibalut dengan kain kasa dan plester.

Aku melirik pada selang infus yang tergeletak dilantai, menunggu antrian dengan selang morfin yang kini terpasang pada nadi.

"Mengerikan." ucapku sembari bangkit untuk duduk bersandar.

Aku tidak sedang sakit kronis atau gila. Aku waras, aku masih memegang kendali atas kesadaranku. Namun selang itu membuatku seperti seseorang penderita penyakit kronis stadium akhir.

Menghela nafas kasar, berusaha menggali kembali ingatan yang hilang. Kepalaku terasa berat, dan aku tersadar tentang sesuatu.

Bahwa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, siapa yang membawaku kemari atau sejak kapan aku disini, aku bahkan lupa dengan identitasku sendiri.

Ironis sekali.

Aku melirik kesekitar, tepatnya pada seseorang yang duduk dipojok ruangan dekat jendela. Sebenarnya dia sudah ada disana sejak aku bangun, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, masih tetap fokus pada buku bacaan yang aku tahu itu adalah novel.

Aku menatapnya seksama. Dia adalah seorang pria dewasa berumur sekitar 30 tahun, berpakaian formal seperti seorang pejabat audit kantor besar. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, dia menutup buku bacaannya, kemudian balik menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, hai," sapa pria itu tenang.

"Kau sudah bangun ya." tambahnya lagi. Aku berdecak, sepertinya novel itu sukses mengalihkan seluruh atensinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada sarkas, aku lihat dia mengernyit heran, kemudian berpindah duduk disebelah ranjangku.

"Kau benar-benar lupa? Aku Odasaku. Oda Sakunosuke." jawab pria tersebut tenang, tatapan matanya teduh menenangkan.

Aku mencoba mengingat nama teman-temanku atau orang yang aku kenal, namun aku tidak menemukan namanya.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku pernah mempunyai teman atau tidak.

Aku terkesip saat Odasaku berdiri dan berjalan menuju nakas lalu kembali dengan nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Makanlah, kau sudah tidur seharian."

Dia menyodorkan nampan itu padaku, sejujurnya aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Perutku terasa agak mual, namun entah kenapa aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

* * *

.

Aku memasukan sesendok bubur ke mulut. Sedangkan dia kembali membaca novel yang sempat terabaikan. Kami terdiam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku dengan semangkuk bubur dan dia dengan novel yang aku tak tahu judulnya.

Menit-menit berangsur begitu lambat, aku melirik sekilas pada jam dinding disudut ruangan. Pria ini masih fokus, tidak teganggu sedikitpun oleh suara dentingan sendok makan.

"Kau itu waras." ucap Odasaku memecah keheningan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada novel yang sedang ia baca.

Aku mengernyit, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Odasaku menutup bukunya cepat, kemudian balas menatap padaku dengan wajah lelah.

"Maksudku kau tidak gila. Kau waras."

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin bilang jika kaulah yang gila?"

Aku menyerigai kemudian tertawa merendahkan, seperti tokoh wanita antagonis dalam cerita _romance_ picisan.

Odasaku menatap khawatir padaku, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Suara tawaku menggema, lalu secara perlahan mulai lenyap.

"Gila,"

Pandanganku jatuh kebawah, menatap gelang tosca yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan.

Sepertinya aku menemukan namaku, sepertinya.

Odasaku bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil sesuatu dilaci nakas lalu kembali dengan sebuah kasa dan plester.

Tangangannya bergerak melepas selang morfin itu perlahan, lalu menutupnya secara hati-hati. Aku diam saja saat dia melepaskannya, karena aku sendiri sudah muak dengan selang morfin itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan peduli kau mau menganggap dirimu gila atau tidak," dia menatapku sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mau ikut berkeliling?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau, kau tahu sesuatu tentang diriku, 'kan?" dia sedikit terkejut, meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu apapun." lalu dia tersenyum hambar. Aku tahu dia berbohong, wajahnya itu mudah dibaca.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan buburmu?" sekarang dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, Odasaku." titahku dengan penuh penekanan.

Dia menghela nafas sejenak. Sikapnya yang terkesan mengelak itu malah semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Mari bicarakan ini lain kali. Kau akan tahu saat kau bertemu dengannya," jawab Odasaku ambigu, langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati pintu masuk kamar.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja namaku..."

"Atau bersiul." lalu dia lenyap dibalik pintu.

.

Aku duduk didekat jendela, mengedarkan pandangan ke luar. Pemandangan hutan dengan beberapa pohon mapel memberikan kesan yang cukup berbeda, ditambah kabut dan awan putih yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

Aku rasa tempat ini sengaja dijauhkan dari dunia luar, dunia tempat bangunan pencakar langit saling tumpang tindih.

Aku menghitung jumlah daun maple yang berguguran di halaman depan rumah sakit sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, seperti orang dungu memang, namun hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah tidak menggunakan selang morfin lagi, meskipun aku masih menggunakan selang infus.

Dan soal pria bernama Odasaku, sudah satu pekan dia tidak datang. Ah tidak, beberapa kali dia mampir sejenak lalu menghilang. Selalu begitu. Hingga suatu saat dia benar-benar berhenti mengunjungiku, entah apa alasannya. Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya.

Aku mencoba memanggil namanya beberapa kali ketika aku ingin bertemu dengannya, namun dia tidak pernah muncul. Bersiul? Yang benar saja.

Tetapi aku pernah mencobanya, dan tidak dia tetap tidak datang.

Munafik memang.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana?"

Aku menoleh. Mendapati seseorang pria dewasa, dia bukan Odasaku. Dia orang yang berbeda, rambutnya hitam dengan belah tengah, plus mata yang dibingkai dengan kacamata bulat. Gaya yang agak kuno menurutku, walaupun itu terlihat cocok untuknya.

"Aku Ango. Sakaguchi Ango, jika kau mau tahu. Aku datang untuk berkunjung."

Aku mengernyit. Sesungguhnya aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. "Darimana kau mengenalku?" seperti biasa, aku bertanya dengan nada sarkas. Kulihat dia menghela nafas, persis seperti yang Odasaku lakukan.

"Kita berteman." jawabnya singkat. Aku mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, aku rasa aku memiliki banyak teman sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang meletakkan lukisan itu?" Ango menunjuk pada sebuah lukisan yang tergantung disudut ruangan.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu gambar apa itu?"

"Burung Elang Alap Eurasia, 'kan?"

"Mungkin. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa menariknya gambar burung elang itu." Aku ikut menatap pada lukisan tersebut. Sederhana sekali, sepertinya aku juga bisa membuat sesuatu semacam itu. Lebih bagus malah.

.

Sore ini aku menyuruh Ango untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan, menggantikan posisi yang biasanya diisi oleh Odasaku. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, namun itu bukan masalah selama aku mempunyai teman untuk berkeliling.

Tempat ini cukup luas, seperti bangun rumah sakit pada umumnya. Walaupun lapangannya hanya sebatas lapangan bola basket, disetiap sudut gedung terdapat taman-taman kecil yang dihiasi air mancur dengan sebuah gazebo. Bunga spider lily merah yang ditanam rapi diatas rerumputan kering mengelilingi pagar taman membuat kesan berbeda.

Lapangan bola itu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian sama denganku, mereka bermain lempar tangkap dengan beberapa orang berpakaian perawat.

Gazebo juga tidak lepas dari keramaian orang-orang, ada yang merangkai bunga, ada juga yang hanya duduk melamun. Ada pula seseorang yang berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

"Astaga Nakahara _-san_!"

Aku menoleh, kulihat seseorang berlari kecil mendekatiku.

Seorang perempuan dengan surai pirang berpakaian perawat, nafasnya tersenggal. Aku yakin dia pasti jarang berolahraga.

"Ini sudah waktunya untuk pemeriksaan. Bagaimana jika kita pergi menemui dokter sekarang?" ajaknya lembut. Aku melirik pada Ango dan dia memberikan isyarat agar aku ikut dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Pemeriksaan apa?"

"Kesehatan anda, tuan." jawab gadis pirang itu cepat. Irisnya meneliti kesisi ku.

Entah apa yang sedang ia cari.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Nakahara _-san_?"

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama dengannya, sedangkan Ango? Aku rasa dia akan pulang atau mungkin menunggu di taman.

.

.

— _Begin_

Tbc.

 **a/n: Halo~ sebelumnya saya ingin memberikan sebuah catatan yang perlu digaris bawahi. Cerita ini terispirasi dari beberapa cerita bertema sama** **yaitu Omelas** **, dan juga novel dari Dazai Osamu yang berjudul Run! Melos. Lalu beberapa bagian ini diperoleh dari trilogi Wings BTS :"v Selebihnya murni karya saya sendiri.**

 **#OOC Mutlak yekan. Sebenernya tokoh utamanya Atsushi. Tapi karena rasanya gak sinkron jadi ganti Dazai. Tp karena rasanya OOCny** **a keterlaluan, dan setelah debat ga penting dengan Nijimura a.k.a Chucky. Akhirnya…**

 **jengjengjeng~/? tq buat siraman illahi (?) dari si Kucing alas sebelumnya.**

 **Akhirnya ….. Ya akhirnya….Chuuya jadi tumbal buat gantiin Dazey—bhaqq :"v**

— _ **then**_ ** _thanks to_ tukang komen: ****Nenek** **Fika dan NijimuraChucky (mereka yang minta dipanggil gitu)**

 **Sekian, terimakasih, Dadah~**

 **Kalau nyesel. Baca sampe sini aja/ei/**


	3. Chapter 2 Lie, Eve

Aku merendam tubuhku di bathtup hingga menyisakan ujung hidung dipermukaan, pahitnya air sabun menyeruak memenuhi rongga mulut. Beberapa kali aku memejamkan mata, merasakan hangatnya air bathup.

Sudah satu jam lebih aku berendam, dan tentu saja itu membuat tubuhku menggigil kuat, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada aku harus bertemu siluet itu lagi.

Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Brengsek!" umpatku memukul air bathup, membuat sebagian air tumpah ke lantai kamar mandi.

.

Aku tidak telanjang. Pakaianku lengkap.

Ini penting, oke?

.

 **文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC** **, AU!,** **ALUR Cepetan** **, Didedikasikan untuk Asupan diri sendiri**

 **.**

Omelas

.

.

Aku terpenjat. Melihat sosok asing yang duduk didekat jendela kamar.

Seorang lelaki yang sedang fokus dengan sebuah kanvas dihadapannya. Terlalu fokus hingga ia tidak bergeming saat aku memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Dia bukan Ango, bukan juga Odasaku. Dia terlihat lebih muda dariku, rambutnya hitam dengan sedikit putih diujung. Mungkin dia tipe anak yang suka mengikuti tren mewarnai rambut jaman sekarang, mungkin saja.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar, melihat papan nama untuk memastikan bahwa aku berada dikamar yang benar. Kamar 0619.

Setelahnya aku berjalan menuju ranjangku. Disebelahnya sudah ada ranjang baru, dengan sekeranjang apel merah dan sebuket bunga lily diatas nakas.

"Seseorang berambut putih panjang yang membawanya. Dia bilang untukmu."

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas padaku, iris hitamnya terlihat tajam.

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Tidak berniat membalas ucapannya, karena aku memang tidak peduli dan sedang tidak ingin diajak berbicara.

Aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaian dahulu, menarik selimut tebal yang sudah disediakan, kemudian membungkus tubuhku.

Mengabaikan kasurku akan lebab.

.

.

Aku terbangun, persetan dengan mimpi buruk kemarin malam. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku merubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila diatas kasur. Irisku bergerak memperhatikan tetesan air hujan yang menghantam kaca.

Sepertinya diluar sedang hujan deras, bahkan suara sirine ambulan terdengar pias pada indra pendengaranku.

Dan lelaki itu masih disana. Masih dengan kuas ditangan dan cat air yang tercecer dimana mana, sebagian mengenai tangannya, sebagian jatuh ke lantai. Dan kanvas kosong itu yang kini mulai menampakkan sebuah karya.

"Akutagawa Ryunosuke." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit terpenjat.

"O-oh, aku Naka—"

"Ya, salam kenal, Chuuya _-san_."

"Tunggu, darimana kau—"

"Kita berteman." potong Akutagawa seenak jidat dengan nada agak sarkas. Mungkin dia marah karena aku lupa padanya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya seseorang berkata bahwa mereka adalah temanku dan aku masih tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Jangankan nama temanku, namaku saja aku tahu dari gelang tosca yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan.

"Maaf aku tidak mengingatmu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau kenal pria yang kau lukis?" aku bertanya, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Lalu sadar jika lukisan wajah pria yang Akutagawa gambar terlihat mengerikan.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan, gerak tangannya padanya kanvas terhenti sejenak.

"Tetapi aku tahu dia berasal dari Abraxas."

"Abraxas?"

"Kau ingat istilah dunia terang dan dunia gelap yang saling berdampingan, 'kan Chuuya _-san_?"

Dia membalikan tubuhnya, begitu kilat menggelegar aku bisa melihat wajahnya.

Meski hanya sejenak, aku tahu dia cukup rupawan, dia memiliki kulit putih pucat dan dia waras. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau semacamnya. Dia juga tidak menggunakan seragam sepertiku.

"…dia burung yang terbang ke Abraxas dan membawamu."

Aku terdiam. Bibirku tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

 _ **Krak**_.

Lalu aku panik saat melihat percikan api muncul dari ujung kanvas.

Akutagawa diam, tidak merespon, pandangannya kosong menatap lurus padaku.

Aku berteriak, meski hasilnya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Suara nyala api semakin membuatku panik. Detik berikutnya indra pendengaranku tak sengaja menangkap suara berisik kerumunan orang yang entah berasal dari mana.

Irisku mengedar kesegala arah, memperhatikan ruangan kamar yang kini menjadi gelap, hanya ada satu pusat cahaya, cahaya yang membelakangi tubuhku.

Bayangan tubuhku terlihat panjang, terlalu panjang untuk ukuran orang normal. Lalu sebuah bayangan sayap muncul dibelakangnya.

Aku semakin panik. Aku mulai berteriak histeris. Tidak peduli jika ternyata hanya udara kosong yang berhasil lolos.

Suara air yang tercelup benda berat menghentikan segalanya.

Pecikan api itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan Akutagawa.

Diamana pemuda itu? Apa dia lari? Ataukan dia pergi ke Abraxas?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari keluar kamar, menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan mengandalkan cahaya seadanya.

"Apa kau pernah berbohong pada temanmu?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Hilir angin malam ikut memperburuk keadaan.

Aku berbalik, sepertinya mata rusakku berhasil menangkap bayangan Akutagawa yang bersandar pada salah satu pintu kamar pasien lain.

"Apa kau mempunyai teman?"

Berikutnya pandanganku gelap, tak lama setelahnya aku merasakan hangat yang merengkuh tubuhku.

.

.

Kelopak mataku masih tertutup, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku bisa melihat warna merah. Ya aku rasa mataku mulai gila, seperti diriku.

Dan aku baru sadar, jika semua itu disebabkan oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dan mengenai langsung pada indra penglihatanku ketika aku tidur.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengamati pola pada langit-langit kamar. Pola abstrak dengan lukisan seorang pria bersayap namun dikelilingi api.

Lalu aku menoleh, mendapati Akutagawa yang sedang membuka jendela kamar. Membuat guratan cahaya pagi semakin menorobos masuk.

"Apa kau haus Chuuya _-san_?" dia bertanya perhatian.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kepalaku terasa agak pusing, jadi aku memilih untuk kembali tidur dan memunggunginya.

.

Dia mirip Odasaku. Datang dan pergi begitu saja, aku pikir dia teman sekamarku. Namun aku salah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan yang membuatnya sering mampir kemari, dan aku tidak ingin bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya belum ingin.

"Sarapan?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan morfin? Kau ingin memakainya?" tanya dia lagi. Dan aku menggeleng kuat.

"Atau kau ingin minum obat?" Akutagawa menunjukan beberapa obat kapsul dengan dua warna berbeda. Aku menghela nafas, sikapnya itu mirip seorang perawat pirang yang sering mampir kemari.

"Kau tidak gila sepertiku, kan? Kenapa kau kemari?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Kau tidak gila, aku disini karena kau yang menginginkannya."

Aku berdecak kesal. Kemudian tertawa merendahkan. "Ya, tapi aku tidak senormal dirimu."

Aku bangkit, berjalan keluar meninggalkannya.

.

Aku berjalan menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang di taman. Lebih memilih untuk pergi menuju halaman belakang yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan.

Namun langkahku terhenti setelah melihat seseorang bersurai perak dengan pakaian yang sama denganku berdiri dilorong rumah sakit.

Meski aku hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping, aku tahu jika ia memiliki wajah polos seperti anak-anak, menyenangkan dan menyegarkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, mungkin kami bisa berteman.

"Hay." aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh dengan raut kaget, tapi beberapa detik berikutnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan ibuku." ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar.

Aku mengikuti arah matanya, ikut menatap pada lukisan monalisa. Atau lebih tepatnya lukisan imitasi yang mirip monalisa.

"Dia meninggalkanku di komedi putar saat aku berusia lima tahun." ucapnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan privasinya kepada seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Ah tidak. Kami bahkan belum berkenalan.

"Lalu saat aku dikembalikan pada ayahku, aku terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia bukan ayahku,"

Ada jeda aneh sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "matanya merah, bau alkohol tercium jelas dari bibirnya, wajahnya sembab, dan kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas."

Aku diam menyimak, meski ada rasa tidak nyaman. "Saat itu aku terlalu takut untuk menangis, jadi aku diam saja saat dia mengangkat tubuhku ke udara,"

Dia menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat dengan gurat kesedihan.

"…dan membanting kepalaku ke lantai."

.

.

"Sejujurnya aku sedang mencari seseorang." ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, jari telunjuknya bergerak kaku menggaruk pipinya.

"Ibumu?"

"Bukan. Aku mencari Akutagawa."

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa atau reaksi apa yang harus aku berikan padanya.

Dia panik. Tangannya mulai bergerak gelisa. "Baiklah, lupakan saja, mau ikut aku berjalan-jalan?"

Tangannya yang pucat terulur, aku berfikir sejenak sebelum meraih tangannya.

Kemudian dia menarikku untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya, genggaman tangannya menunjukkan seolah kami adalah teman lama.

Teman lama yang cukup dekat.

.

" _A cloudy sky. Dark golden light._ " ucapnya tidak nyambung. Daripada mengajak berbicara, nadanya lebih mirip seseorang yang membaca sebuah syair.

" _Yes, just like that I wonder if he knew that he was dying._ " ucapnya lagi. Orang gila memang selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak nyambung kan?

Aku tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya aku akan betah berteman dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu siapa namamu?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Kini kami berada dihalaman belakang, duduk bersandar pada pipa besar yang mengitari bangunan.

Aku baru sadar jika ada hamparan padang savana yang menjadi pembatas antara hutan pinus kering dengan bangunan rumah sakit yang agak kumuh.

"Aku _Weretiger_. Ah tidak, maksudku Atsushi, Nakajima Atsushi."

Aku tertawa. Dia terlihat polos seperti anak-anak. Wajahnya tersipu, mungkin dia tipe yang mudah merasa mider atau karena suhu yang dingin. Entahlah.

"Aku Nakahara Chuuya. Salam kenal."

"Y-ya, salam kenal juga, Chuuya-san."

"Kenapa kau mencari Akutagawa?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Eh? Yaaa, hanya ingin saja. Aku pikir aku harus bersama dengannya."

"Dia temanmu?"

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Atsushi terlihat ragu. Wajahnya tertunduk, tangan pucatnya bergerak gusar memainkan rumput kering.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Atsushi terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangkat wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan menatap lurus padaku.

"Mencuri apel."

.

.

— _Lie, Eve (Mama)_

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N: beruhung ini satu-satunya ff yang siap jadi yasudahlah. Update saja. Daripada numpu didraft.**

 **Thanks to BigH yang membuat saya gagal hiatus. /\**

 **Fyi, yang Atsushi omongin emang syair kok. Itu poems Autumn dari Nakahara Chuuya IRL. Silakan cek om google kalau kepo. Abraxas sendiri itu semacam raja iblis yang ada di dua dunia. Kalau kalian tau novel Demian kalian bisa lebih maksud. www sekian..**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	4. Stigma, First Love

**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC** **, AU!,** **ALUR Cepetan** **, Didedikasikan untuk Asupan diri sendiri**

 **.**

Omelas

.

.

Aku berjalan tenang sepanjang jalan beraspal yang sepi, ya karena ini memang sudah malam. Tapi aku tidak tahu sudah pukul berapa sekarang.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan dinginnya angin malam menyentuh kulit pucatku. Hembusan nafasku membentuk uap tipis diudara yang lama-kelamaan memudar.

 _ **Biarkan aku berlari. Meskipun aku selalu kembali ditempat yang sama.**_

 _Tap tap tap_

 _PRAANGGG_

Aku menoleh, lalu berlari menuju sumber suara, sebuah tokoh musik baru saja dijebol. Kaca depannya pecah, membuat lubang cukup besar disana.

Alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring, tapi itu tidak menakuti pria yang berada didalam toko. Pria yang melemparkan batu pada kaca toko.

 _Ah, aku kenal dia._

Dia langsung menghampiri disebuh piano coklat yang sudah usang, menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin. Aku mengikutinya, mengabaikan suara alarm bahaya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku berdiri disebelah piano, bersiap untuk mendengarkan lagu yang akan ia mainkan.

"Panggil aku Odasaku. Kau harus mengingatnya kali ini." ia berkata dengan nada kesal.

Wajanya muram, tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada novel ditangannya, aku berani bertaruh sudah terjadi hal buruk padanya.

Jari-jari tangannya mulai bergerak memainkan sebuah lagu sedih, namun itu hanya berlangsung sejenak sebelum dia berteriak keras dan memukul tuts piano. Nafasnya tersenggal, tangannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Aku menatapnya prihatin, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

Odasaku terdiam. Kepala dengan surai kelewat merah itu tertunduk lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar, aku yakin dia sedang menahan amarah.

Atau mungkin tangis.

"Hukuman di dunia tidak pernah adil."

"Maaf?"

"Kau tahu rasanya ketika orang yang menyakiti orang-orang kesayanganmu bebas dari hukuman?"

Aku terdiam, aku tahu itu tidak adil. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus merespon masalahnya.

Odasaku bangkit, kemudian mengusap suraiku pelan. Tangannya dingin, seperti hatinya sekarang.

"Lupa—"

"Maaf, aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus kuat." kataku lembut, entah sejak kapan aku bisa berkata selembut itu.

"Ya, terimakasih. Mari keluar dari sini." senyuman simpul miliknya kembali. Meskipun aku tahu dia memaksakannya.

Kami berjalan kembali dijalanan beraspal yang membelah hutan pinus yang gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya disini, aku merasa _de javu_ dalam beberapa hal. Walaupun tetap saja berbeda karena aku tidak sendirian, yah aku akui kehadirannya cukup menenangkan. Seperti obat penenang yang sering aku minum. Tidak lama setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari toko musik, sebuah suara siulan terdengar menggema ditengah-tengah hutan berkabut disekeliling kami.

Kami sama-sama menoleh dengan wajah bertanya.

"Apakah Ango akan datang?" tanyaku kepada Odasaku secara spontan.

"Ango?" alisnya mengerut, tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Ango. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti yang pernah kau katakan sebelumnya. Dia akan datang jika ada suara siulan." Aku menjelaskan dengan sabar. Sekali lagi, entah sejak kapan aku jadi lebih penyabar.

"Ah itu, kau mengingatnya dengan baik. Seharusnya kau ingat dirimu juga."

"Cukup sulit, karena setiap hari aku selalu memakai morfin. Aku juga sering kumat saat menjelang senja."

"Bukankah kau berhasil mengatasinya?"

"Terkadang. Tunggu, aku jadi teringat seseorang."

"Siapa? Ango?"

"Bukan."

"Akutagawa?"

"Tidak."

"Shibusawa?"

"Bukan itu."

"Atsushi?"

"Hah?"

"Dazai?"

Belum sempat menjawab, sebuah sorotan lampu depan mobil membuat kami sama-sama memincingkan mata. Secara refleks tanganku bergerak menarik lengan Odasaku, namun terlambat.

 _BRAAK_

Tidak. Mobil itu tidak mengenai Odasaku. Singkatnya ia menembusnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" ucapku kesal. "Kau mengenalnya Odasaku?!"

Odasaku mengangguk. Masih mentap lurus pada mobil yang menebusnya. "Kau juga mengenal _mereka_."

Mobil itu terus melaju cepat hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terpelanting didepan toko musik yang aku dan Odasaku masuki. Beberapa detik berikutnya mobil itu meledak dan terbakar. Suara kobaran api bercampur dengan nyaringnya bunyi alarm dari dalam toko, telingaku terasa berdengung dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini."

Odasaku mengulurkan telapak tangannya menutup kedua mataku.

"Hah?! Hei singkirkan tanganmu!" tanganku bergerak menarik tangannya, namun sia-sia, dia terlalu kuat.

" _Istirahatlah, Chuuya."_

Sial. Aku kenal suara itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Lalu secara tak sengaja irisku menangkap bayangan wajah Atsushi tepat dihadapanku—Wajah pucat yang tersenyum jahil.

"Selamat pagi." ucapnya pelan, belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, dia sudah memberikan kejutan lain.

 _BRUUK_

Sebuah bantal mengenai wajahku. Kumpulan bulu angsa putih yang halus keluar dari dalam bantal dan Atsushi terkekeh geli.

Aku segera bangkit, persetan dengan kepalaku yang masih terasa agak pusing. Aku segera membahas serangannya. Memukulkan batalku pada punggungnya.

Lagi, kumpulan bulu-bulu itu membaur kesegala arah. Terbang kesana kemari. Aku tidak peduli jika bulu itu akan mengotori lantai.

Kami melakukan perang bantal cukup lama, hingga kami benar-benar kehabisan tenanga dan merebahkan tubuh kami diatas tumpukan bulu di lantai.

Atsushi menoleh padaku dengan senyuman simpul khasnya.

"Gila." ucapnya disela-sela senyuman kebahagiaannya. Aku mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kita memang gila, kan?"

" _Ne_ Nakahara- _san_ , apa kau mau makan apel?" Atsushi kini duduk diatas ranjang baru, yang aku kira adalah ranjang Akutagawa.

"Tidak, kau saja."

Dia membali tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat lebih berseri hari ini.

Sebuah apel merah kini berada digenggammannya. Dia menggigitnya perlahan, memejamkan mata untuk merasakan sensasi manis buah tersebut didalam rongga mulutnya.

Aku rasa dia penggila apel seperti Akutagawa dan orang yang mengirimnya setiap hari.

"Nakahara-san bagaimana jika kita keluar? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

Aku mengangguk saja, dan tanganku kembali ditarik olehnya, sebelum keluar dia mengambilkanku sebuah jaket putih dengan bulu coklat tebal pada tudungnya.

Kami berjalan bersama melewati hamparan savana yang kini tertutup salju. Semuanya putih, tanpa noda warna apapun.

Musim dingin datang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Hutan disebrang rumah sakit itu kini terlihat begitu indah dengan pepohonan yang mongering dan kabut putih tebal diatasnya.

Atsushi berlari kecil menuju sebuah pohon ek yang gundul, jejak kakinya tercetak jelas diatas permukaan salju.

"Aku pikir membuat boneka salju bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Tangannya bergerak mengumpulkan salju disekitar, membentuknya bulat sempurna. Aku mengikutinya, mengikuti permainan kekanankan yang ia lakukan.

Sejenak setelah boneka salju itu selesai kami sama-sama terdiam. Duduk bersandar pada pohon ek, menatap bangunan rumah sakit dengan beberapa timbunan salju diatapnya. Bangunan itu tampak terisolasi, dan menyedihkan.

"Nakahara-san. Kau harus keluar dari sini." Aku sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Atsushi.

"Ya?"

"Aku serius, kau harus keluar dari sini." ucapnya dengan nada yang ditekankan. Aku mengibaskan tanganku didepan wajah. "Ya, ya. Aku akan pergi."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang angkat bicara, hingga suara batuk yang tertahan menginterupsi.

Aku menoleh, ku lihat wajah Atsushi memerah karena terlalu lama terpapar suhu dingin. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, hembusan angin musim dingin kembali menyapu wajahnya. Dan dia kembali terbatuk kecil.

"Ayo kembali." Kali ini aku yang menarik tangannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya terus-meneruh terpapar suhu dingin.

Tangannya balik menggenggam tanganku. Terkadang aku berfikir apakah benar anak ini memang gila? Dia lebih terlihat kesepian daripada berpenyakit jiwa.

Kami kembali ke kamarku. Aku berdiri didekat jendela dan dia duduk diatas sofa yang biasanya ditempati Odasaku.

Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil tiga butir obat dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutku. Menelannya secara paksa tanpa air minum, dia mirip seperti diriku saat kumat.

"Apa tujuanmu disini?"

Ia mendongak menatapku sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Akutagawa?" entah kenapa aku merasa ada desiran aneh saat mengucapkan namanya.

Dia terdiam, wajahnya kembali menampilkan gurat kesedihan. Lalu kedua tangannya bergerak mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Kau sehat, Nakahara-san. Kau harus ikut dengannya saat dia datang padamu." Ucapnya tidak nyambung.

"Ya, ya."

Aku mulai bosan dengan perkataannya itu. Pergi? Dengannya? Siapa? Kemana? Aku bahkan masih sering berteriak gila, dan mengamuk tanpa alasan. Bagaimana bisa aku keluar darisini. Yang benar saja.

Aku meliriknya, ku lihat dia kembali memasukan tiga butir obat, mirip seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu meminum obat itu?"

"A-ah iya, ini hanya untuk penenang."

Atsushi tersenyum paksa, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terulur merapikan rambutku yang berantakan dan sedikit basah karena salju tadi.

"Nakahara-san, kau bisa tidur sekarang."

Aku mengikuti perintahnya, kembali naik keatas ranjang. Kemudian Atsushi menarik selimutku. "Sekarang tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar kau bisa tidur." jawabnya polos. Dan aku terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, benar. Tapi aku takut untuk tidur."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku saat aku tidur."

"Begitukan?"

"Hei, berjanjilah untuk tetap disini saat aku bangun." Ucapku tanpa pikir. Biarlah lagipula aku gila, jadi itu tidak masalah. Terlebih aku tidak ingin dia pergi seperti Ango, Odasaku dan Akutagawa.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Berikutnya aku terpejam, sepertinya aku menelan obat bius tadi.

Aku benci ini, karena setelah ini aku pasti akan kehilangan dia.

 _ **I trapped inside of myself and I'm death.**_

Dan akhirnya mimpi membuaiku lagi.

— _First love, Stigma._

* * *

 _._

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_.

A/N: Saya hanya memenuhi janji bakal update pas Answer 'Epiphany' keluar :"v then.. Thank you for y'all who still read this fict TT thanks youu~~ maaf repost. Soalnya belum diedit tadi wkwkw

Btw saya ga ship siapa-siapa disana kok :"v Justtt skk /heh/ yaudahsih

Thank youu~~


	5. Outro Omelas

**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC MUTLAK,** **ALUR GAJE** **, AU!, Genre diragukan**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyibak tirai jendela dengan sedikit paksaan, embun pagi masih senantiasa menempel pada permukaan kaca. Namun itu tidak menghalangi pandanganku kearah luar rumah sakit. Dibawah sana terlihat seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun dengan rambut hitam-putih mendapat rengkuhan hangat dari seorang gadis bersurai merah yang aku yakini sebagai kakaknya.

Anak lelaki itu membawa boneka rajut yang menakutkan, namun itu tidak membuat gadis berkucir dua yang memeluknya merasa takut, justru gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Bukankah itu artinya dia bahagia? Sejenak setelahnya, mereka –si anak aneh dan gadis bersurai merah— berpamitan pada dua orang perawat yang tadinya mengantar anak lelaki itu keluar.

Kemudian dua kakak adik itu menghilang diujung jalan dengan menggunakan taxi kuning.

Aku menutup tirai, sebelum berbalik duduk memeluk lutut diatas ranjang. Tidak lama kemudian aku kembali tertidur, namun belum lama setelahnya aku bangkit, lagi-lagi kegilaan menguasaiku. Aku terbawa ke masa dimana aku bertemu Odasaku, Ango, Akutagawa dan Atsushi. Sepertinya tidur memang bukan pilihan terbaik.

Aku menoleh ke kiri, mendapati tumpukan apel merah diatas nakas. Saat tanganku mencoba meraih salah satunya, apel itu terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah sofa yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat favorit Odasaku.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, meraih apel yang tergeletak diatas lantai marmer. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Odasaku, maka jawabannya adalah dia menghilang. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Jangan tanyakan kemana, aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka mulai menghilang.

Sejujurnya aku masih sering melirik lorong panjang rumah sakit. Berharap Odasaku akan berdiri disana. Namun nyatanya dia tidak pernah datang, ia menghilang begitu saja setelah aku pingsan dulu. Sepertinya dia sengaja tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun sebelum menghilang. Sialan memang.

Begitu dia hilang, begitu juga lukisan burung elang alap eurasia menghilang dari dinding kamarku.

Pernah sekali, saat kegelapan malam masih menyelimuti lorong rumah sakit, sesaat sebelum subuh tiba. Aku memaksakan diri keluar dari kamar, membuka semua ruang kamar milik pasien lain sambil terus berteriak gila memanggil nama mereka satu persatu. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, aku tidak menemukan Odasaku, Ango, Akutagawa, maupun Atsushi. Tidak lama setelah itu para perawat datang mengikat tanganku, lalu menyuntikan obat penenang dan aku dikembalikan ke kamar, beristirahat seperti biasa.

Sesekali perawat bersurai pirang akan datang untuk mengirim makan siang atau sekadar menata ulang kamarku yang acak-acakan. Terkadang perawat pria bersurai salju yang membawa apel juga mampir. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk bertanya.

Hal yang aku sesali belakangan ini adalah aku belum bertanya siapa sebenarnya mereka, dan apa tujuan mereka disini. Meskipun Akutagawa pernah berkata dia ada karena aku yang meminta.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana, satu hal yang selalu aku ingat adalah **Abraxas** dan dua dunia yang saling berdampingan, dunia gelap dan terang.

Meski begitu, aku tidak tahu dimana aku berpijak. Aku merasa aku berada didunia terang, tetapi disaat bersamaan aku melihat dunia gelap disekelilingku.

 _ **Aku sepenuhnya menjadi milik dunia terlarang, milik dunia yang mengekangku dalam dosa dan keindahan. Serta membunuhku perlahan-lahan.**_

Saat jari tanganku menyentuh apel itu, saat itulah kepalaku terasa berputar dan perutku terlilit sesuatu. Aku jatuh tertunduk. Dadaku sesak, sama seperti ketika siluet itu datang.

Ruang kamar seperti berputar, dindingnya berubah merah dan lukisan seorang lelaki bersayap yang terbakar pada langit-langit kamar membuatku memincingkan mata. Aku menarik rambutku kasar, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasan yang tersisa, namun semakin lama dinding kamarku terlihat sempit, dengan goresan grafiti aneh yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Rentetan kalimat kotor dan pengakuan sebagai pendosa ikut mewarnai dinding kamar.

Berikutnya aku muntah, tapi tidak ada yang keluar, hanya udara kosong yang berhasil lolos. Nafasku semakin tersenggal. Lalu aku kembali ditarik ketika mataku tertutup menahan sesak. Tangan kasar yang aku kira Akutagawa itu membawaku masuk menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun disana. Hanya siluet yang aku lihat, tangannya yang panjang mencengkram kakiku dengan kuat. Aku meronta, memberontak dengan sisa tenaga yang ada namun tangan itu semakin kuat mencengkram kedua kakiku dan terus menyeret tubuhku.

Aku mulai berteriak, namun lagi-lagi tidak terdengar. Tidak lama, suara kepakan sayap burung walet mengisi ruangan kamar, tanpa sangaja mataku menangkap bayangan piano yang terbakar, suara nyala api yang melahap setiap sisi kayu piano itu membuat kepalaku semakin pening.

Dalam keadaan tak menentu, irisku tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan wajah Odasaku, Ango, Akutagawa, dan Atsushi pada cermin disisi kamar.

 _ **Kami berjalan menuju tempat yang sama. Tapi tempat ini menjadi yang terakhir.**_

Setelah itu tubuhku ambruk. Meski aku pingsan, aku masih bisa merasakan tangan siluet pria itu menarik tubuhku kedalam kegelapan yang semakin jauh.

.

.

— _Love Yourself Outro: Tears, Orland Emil_

 **Tbc**

A/N: Jadi gini.. Yang terakhir itu judul lagu atau buku yang saya kutip buat ff ini (h3h3), just fyi..

Thank you for your reading~ Really thank youuu~ actually this fic only for my sake, cuma pengin latihan nulis serius sama guyon (LOL) jadi saya kaget karena masih ada yang baca wkwk kuat sekali kalian bacanya... ngomong-ngomong ffn sepi yaa wkw selamat melanjutkan kegiatan RL kalian sodara sodara~


	6. Ending Trivia:Answer

**文豪ストレイドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **Warning: Typo,** **OOC MUTLAK,** **ALUR GAJE** **, AU!, Genre diragukan**

 **.**

 **Trivia: Answer**

 **.**

Aku menatap jenuh pada jalanan kota yang lenggang sebelum menyesap kembali _cappuccino_ hangat dihadapannku. Hujan gerimis masih mengguyur kota Yokohama sejak dua jam yang lalu, peralihan musim semi memang selalu diwarnai hujan gerimis bercurah rendah.

Sejujurnya aku ingin melihat bunga sakura bermekaran dari dalam café, tapi yang aku dapatkan malah hujan gerimis yang belum menemui titik akhir. Sial memang.

Baiklah, mari lupakan soal itu. Aku baru saja kembali dari Australia setelah menempuh pendidikin S1 dan S2 dengan jurusan Psikologi selama hampir lima tahun, sekarang aku sudah mendapat lisensi praktik di salah satu rumah sakit daerah Queensland, kota damai yang aku tempati selama 5 tahun bersekolah, kota yang mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk membuatku merindukannya meskipun aku baru meninggalkan kota itu tiga hari yang lalu.

.

Aku mengaku, aku sudah mempunyai ketertarikan dalam bidang psikologi dan kriminal sejak aku duduk dibangku sekolah menengah, aku tidak yakin apa alasannya. Yang aku tahu, aku mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri dari bidang yang aku tekuni itu.

Sejak saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang ini hingga pergi ke negeri orang, dan bekerja disana. Sebelumnya aku pernah bekerja sama dengan dunia bawah. Menjual jiwa pasien yang rela kepada iblis, dan mendapatkan bayaran tinggi dengan kenikmatan candu yang sementara. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu tentang itu, para jurnalis yang pernah meliput masa laluku juga mulai bosan. Pada akhirnya mereka menganggapku sebagai seorang psikiater dengan masalah kejiwaan tersendiri. Tapi itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kebodohanku dimasa lalu, sekarang aku sudah memutuskan kontrak dengan dunia bawah, dan hidupku semakin tenang. Terimakasih kepada dua teman idiotku yang berasal dari Rusia. Mereka membantu banyak dalam pemutusan kontrak.

Lucy Montgomery, perawat sekaligus asistenku yang suka mengeluh itu seperti biasa mengutarakan protesnya pada kinerjaku yang malas-malasan. Dia salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang selalu aku repotkan dengan panggilan-panggilan klien dan setumpuk laporan yang harusnya bukan kewajibannya. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menghormatiku sebagai atasannya.

Satu minggu yang lalu, saat dia kembali ke Yokohama untuk menjemput adiknya, dia mendapatkan surat dari teman lamaku ketika berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas, Shibusawa Tatsuhiko namanya.

Surat itu berisi dua buah biji apel dan satu lembar permohonan nonformal kepadaku untuk menemui teman lamaku yang sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa Yokohama—rumah sakit yang merawat adik Lucy— Shibusawa bilang dokter yang menangani temanku kewalahan dan ingin aku yang mengambil alih tugasnya. Tentunya aku tidak menolak, karena aku sudah lama tidak melihat temanku itu, dan aku juga merindukannya.

Walaupun aku tidak percaya akan bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

Hai, aku Dazai. Dazai Osamu. Psikiater jebolan Queensland University yang masih mencari wanita cantik untuk diajak bunuh diri bersama.

.

.

Nakahara Chuuya, 22 tahun. Dia seumuran denganku sebenarnya, hanya berbeda dua bulan. Kami berteman semenjak sekolah dasar, dan setelahnya kami selalu memilih sekolah yang sama. Kecuali saat kuliah, karena kami memiliki ketertarikan pada bidang studi yang berbeda.

Sejauh yang aku tahu kehidupannya normal, dia cenderung bersikap sok pede dan kadang keras kepala. Tidak ada yang menarik dari kehidupannya, selain dia pernah menjuarai perlombaan taekwondo tingkat nasional dan bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket dekat sekolah.

Kehidupannya jelas normal, namun dua tahun yang lalu dia mendapatkan diagnosa sebagai penderita Skizofrenia parah. Dia mulai berhalusinasi tanpa kontrol, sering berteriak kesetanan dan terkadang bersikap agresif sementara waktu. Namun hari lain dia bisa terlihat tenang, berdiam diri selama berjam-jam di bathtub. Dan terkadang berbicara sendiri.

Meskipun begitu aku mengakui dia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, stimulasi mentalnya juga stabil.

"Dia disana, kamar nomor 0619. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya setelah ini." Kunikida memberi isyarat dengan dagunya.

"Terlihat seperti hari kelahiranku."

"Tidak penting, Dazai."

Aku terkekeh pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan psikiater yang merawat Chuuya selama dua tahun. Yosano Akihiko namanya, yang aku tahu dia ingin menjadi dokter bedah awalnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia banting setir mejadi spesialis orang sakit jiwa.

Yah, tentu dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk itu.

"Mereka adalah orang yang sering mucul ketika Chuuya berhalusinasi." Yosano-san meletakkan foto yang diambil terakhir kali saat Chuuya dan teman-temannya berlibur ke Hokkaido.

"Kau tahu, pemberontakan Odasaku kepada seniornya yang melakukan pencederaan kepada anak asuhnya?" aku mengangguk, aku mendapatkan kabar mengerikan itu dari Akutagawa, ketika kami masih sering berkomunikasi.

"Dia menuntut keadilan untuk pencederaan yang Andre lakukan, benar?"

"Tepat."

"Dua jam setelah pemberontakan itu, Odasaku ditemukan tewas ditangga darurat gedung fakultas hukum, saat itulah rentetan peristiwa kematian dimulai."

"Satu minggu setelahnya Andre, pelaku pembunuhan Odasaku juga tewas. Disusul oleh Ango dihari ketiga setelahnya, dia terbukti membakar dirinya sendiri didalam kamar hotel. Beberapa orang memberikan opini jika Ango sengaja melakukan itu untuk menutupi dosa yang dia buat. Sepertinya dia menyesali perbuatannya."

"Ango membunuh Andre?" aku menyela, Yosano-san mengangguk setuju. Yang aku tahu, Odasaku dan Ango memang berteman dekat sejak dulu. Biasanya kami memang duduk bertiga, tapi yang mengenal Ango lebih baik adalah Odasaku.

"Lalu pertengahan bulan desember, satu bulan setelah itu, Akutagawa dan Atsushi mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, padahal satu jam sebelumnya mereka berdua masih bercengkerama di apartemen Chuuya."

Yosano-san menjeda sejenak dengan menyesap teh hijau yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh salah satu perawat. Aku terdiam menunggu, sambil sesekali memperhatikan foto yang Yosano-san berikan. Cengiran Chuuya yang lepas itu masih sama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Kau tahu, mobil mereka terpelanting dan meledak didekat toko musik. Dan saat itulah Chuuya mulai bersikap aneh. Dia sering berteriak seolah olah melihat kobaran api dengan suara nyaring piano."

"Odasaku sering bermain piano." Aku menambahkan sedikit sebelum Yosano melanjutkan kembali.

"Benar, dan dari situlah semua bermula."

"Mereka semua mencoba memasuki dunia gelap kan?"

Yosano-san mengernyit, iris violet itu mentapku dengan hati-hati, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Temanku memberitahukannya. Untuk Chuuya, dia hanya lengah itulah kenapa jiwanya bisa masuk dunia gelap."

Fyodor pernah bilang selama dua tahu terakhir dia bekerjasama dengan dunia bawah, teman badutnya selalu ribut soal bayangan Chuuya yang datang dengan lukisan burung elang dan grafiti mengerikan pada piyama yang dia kenakan.

"Kalau begitu aku harap kau bisa membawanya kembali."

Aku mengangguk, memang itu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku harus membawanya kembali, tentunya tanpa menjual jiwaku.

Pembicaraan kami berakhir dengan dosis penisilin yang Chuuya minum dan seberapa sering dia mengamuk. Faktanya dia pernah menyerang Kunikida dengan vas bunga ketika subuh, dia juga nyaris menusuk Shibusawa dengan pulpen saat itu.

Sangat buruk.

.

.

"Hallo~" aku menyusup masuk kedalam ruang kamar Chuuya. Dia ada disana, duduk tenang diatas ranjangnya. "Aku Dazai. Dazai Osamu. Aku malas mengakuinya tetapi aku salah satu teman masa kecilmu."

Aku berjalan mendekat dengan membawa nampan berisi dessert berupa kue kering dan dua minuman. Higuchi —perawat yang menjaga Chuuya— ikut masuk kemudian menutup pintu kamar. Dia menempatkan diri didekat jendela. Mengawasiku yang akan berbicara dengan Chuuya.

Chuuya tidak bergeming saat aku meletakkan nampan diatas nakas dan menarik kursi agar bisa duduk disebelah ranjanganya. Iris biru laut itu menatap kosong pada jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai putih.

"Mengapa kau terus berusaha untuk bersembunyi dibalik topengmu?" ujarku, membuat Chuuya sedikit bergerak. "Baiklah, lupakan soal itu sejenak, aku membawa cemilan untukmu."

"Aku juga membawa teh dan wine. Aku tahu itu bodoh menyuruh orang sakit menelan wine. Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" aku bertanya sia-sia, Chuuya masih diam tidak memberi respon. "Walaupun aku saranku kau harus meminum tehnya. Karena itu lebih sehat ketimbang wine." ujarku lagi.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang Kyouka tinggal dengan Kouyou. Begitu juga dengan Elise-chan. Dokter bedah gila itu sepertinya sudah _overworked_ hingga lupa dengan gadis kecilnya. Imbasnya Elis-chan itu selalu menelfonku malam hari, menagih hadiah. Gadis yang tidak tahu malu kan." keluhku basa-basi, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah Chuuya mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Kau kenal dengan Kouyou kan? Dia menitipkan pesan 'cepatlah kembali.' untukmu, kau harus tahu seberapa rindunya dia padamu sekarang."

Chuuya tetap tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih terkunci pada jendela dihadapannya.

"Kau waras. Kau sama dengan orang-orang diluar sana, mentalmu stabil. Kau hanya terlalu banyak berfikir tentang teman-temanmu hingga kau lengah. Kau juga tidak perlu merasa sebagai pendosa untuk kematian teman-temanmu. Kau tidak bersalah, semua itu sudah takdir."

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Higuchi untuk membuka tirai, membiarkan udara hangat musim semi memasuki kamar dengan bebas.

"Kau dulu selalu menentang ide gilaku soal _double suicide_. Tapi sekarang kau malah bersikap seolah-olah ingin bunuh diri? Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak serius soal itu, jika kau mau, kau bisa langsung melompat dari jendela kamarmu. Atau memotong nadimu secara langsung."

"Kau boleh terus bersikap seperti itu hingga kau benar-benar mati, lanjutkan kegiatanmu disini seperti orang gila pada umumnya. Tapi itu buka dirimu."

Aku berdiri, mencengkam bahunya pelan. Menghadapkan wajah pucat Chuuya padaku, memaksanya untuk menatap wajahku. Dari sini aku sadar jika lelaki ini sudah kehilangan banyak berat badan, tubuhnya semakin kurus. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi standar wajah manisnya.

"Kau harus ingat, dulu kau selalu berkata soal menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih baik, dan mencintai diri sendiri itu penting."

Matanya mulai bergerak tak nyaman, ada tanda kehidupan disana. Meski aku tahu dia belum seutuhnya kembali.

"Chuuya, kau harus kembali. Bukankan temanmu berkata begitu juga? Aku disini untuk membawamu keluar, aku bukan musuhmu, aku temanmu. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Setelah beberapa detik aku masih metanap padanya. Tangannya bergerak lemas meremas selimut. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"Chuuya, tuhan menyayangimu itulah kenapa dia tidak membiarkan kau mati. Kesulitanmu bukan satu-satunya. Banyak yang bernasib lebih buruk darimu." Aku masih berada diposisi yang sama, menunggu respon yang akan Chuuya keluarkan.

"'Kau harus pergi.' Begitu kan? Mereka ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku disini karena mereka meminta dan karena aku peduli padamu."

Ucapku memberi keyakinan pada Chuuya. Aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku. Iris Chuuya semakin bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengatakan apapun dahulu. Aku menyesalinya sekarang. Kau boleh memukulku jika itu membuatmu baik."

Faktanya aku memang tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Chuuya saat aku memutuskan berkuliah di luar negeri. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu. Sejak disanapun Chuuya tidak pernah memberikan kabar, saat aku mencoba menghubunginya dia selalu menolak, aku yakin dia langsung memblokir nomorku saat itu. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf dengan cara yang baik. Setidaknya aku ingin berusaha untuk itu.

"Chuuya—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memukulmu."

Suara serak khas bangun tidur itu menjadi pertanda awal dia kembali. Wajahnya tertunduk, enggan menatap padaku.

Higuchi memekik senang. Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan, memberi kabar baik kepada semua orang. Bahwa Chuuya sudah kembali. Tanpa sadar aku merengkuh tubuhnya, dia tidak merespon balik, tetapi aku bisa merasakan kepalanya bersandar padaku.

"Kau harus ikut denganku untuk pergi dari Omelas."

"Hm." jawabnya lirih, aku mengeratkan rengkuhanku padanya. "Omelas bukan tempatmu."

"Kau benar. Omelas sama mengerikannya dengan Syrakus."

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil melepas rengkuhanku darinya. Mengacak surainya pelan sebelum beralih pada minuman yang diabaikan sejak tadi.

Aku menyuguhkan teh padanya. Tentu saja. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang pasien meminum wine. Chuuya menerimanya dengan hati-hati, pandangannya jatuh menatap bayangan wajahnya sendiri. "Aku harus pergi. Meskipun aku akan merindukan teman-temanku."

"Tidak masalah," jawabku atas pernyataannya.

"Kau tidak akan berjalan sendirian." Chuuya menoleh, iris biru cerah itu melebar.

"Kau mengatakan itu padaku saat kita berada disekolah dasar, Chuuya."

Aku tersenyum jahil menatap wajah kagetnya, entah ingatannya kembali atau apapun itu. Yang jelas aku menyukai reaksi positif yang dia berikan.

"H-hah?"

"Kau pikir aku lupa? Kau bahkan memukul kepalaku saat mengatakannya," aku membuat gestur menjengkelkan seperti biasa.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak memukul kepalamu balik saat itu."

Chuuya tidak menjawab, wajahnya menunduk, air matanya mulai jatuh tetapi mulutnya terkekeh pelan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya begitu. Dan aku merindukannya,

 _The most beautiful moment in life._

"Selamat datang kembali Chuuya. Mari pergi dari Omelas." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan dia menyambut uluran tanganku.

.

.

— _Answer: Love Myself, Omelas: The One Who Walk Away, You never walk alone_

 **END. End of this Fanfic.**

 **A/N: Akhirnya saya kelarkan juga ff satu ini(Lol) satu-satunya ff chap yang bisa selesai. Terimakasih sudah mampir membaca. T.T endinya dipaksakan karena...saya bingung wkwk. Dan karena minggu depan pasti udah gelud sama urusan perkuliahan (Lol)**

 **Syrakus kota yang ada di Run Melos.**

 **Jadi gini penjelasannya, skip kalau udah mudeng~**

 **Xxxx**

Semua orang yang ada chap sebelumnya itu cuma khayalan Chuuya. Ruangan berputar dan lain lain juga Euphoria yang Chuuya buat sendiri. Karena dia gak ingin tersakiti, dia gak mau mengakui teman-temannya udah mati. Jadi dia mengisolasi dirinya sendiri untuk Kebahagiaannya sendiri gitu. Tapi karena temen Chuuya itu masuk ke dunia gelap, makanya ada siluet disono yang mau bawa Chuuya ikut masuk ke dunia gelap. Dan disini Dazai dateng buat bikin Chuuya keluar dari Euphoria yang dia buat itu. Makanya Dazai ngomong 'Mengapa kau terus berusaha untuk bersembunyi dibalik topengmu?' maksudnya yaa kenapa kamu membohongi dirimu sendiri gitu. Alasan kenapa Dazai ga mucul di euphorianya Chuuya karena doi belum koid wkwkw.

Kalau cerita Omelas kan ada anak yang dijadiin tumbal buat kemakmuran dan kebahagiaan kota Omelas. Anak itu di isolasi diruang bawah tanah gitu semakin anak ini tersiksa semakin bahagia pula kota Omelas. Tapi akhirnya ada anak lain yang ga tega liat anak tumbal itu. Jadilah dia bebasin anak itu dan mereka pergi bareng dari Omelas.

 **Xxx**

Ya intinya gitu (LOL) mudeng ga sangkut pautnya kenapa judulnya Omelas? Wkwkwk

 **#Once more.. Thank you for your support T.T thank you for your positif respons~ Berhubungan ini tanggal 10/10 yang artinya Hari Kesehatan Jiwa Sedunia, jangan lupa untuk sayangi diri sendiri, love yourself.**

 **Oke sekian atas bacotan diatas~~ Byeee~~**


End file.
